To enhance lift or increase resistance, use is often made in aircraft of adjustable flaps which may be located in front of, on top of, behind or below a wing profile. Aside from known slats and slotted flaps or spoilers, in particular in sports-style motor vehicle construction but also occasionally in aircraft construction, relatively narrow, elongate trailing edge flaps exist, which are also known as “Gurney flaps” or “Mini Trailing Edge Devices” (Mini TEDs). For simplicity, devices of this type are referred to as “flaps” hereinafter, since the invention described below relates solely to flaps of this type.
In aircraft construction, these flaps are preferably arranged on the lower side of wings, in the region of the wing trailing edge, and are adapted to be pivoted between a horizontal position (parallel to the direction of flow) and a substantially perpendicular position. In the perpendicular position, the flaps extend in a perpendicular manner from the lower side of the wing into the flow surrounding the aircraft.
Flaps of this type are relatively small; for example, the depth of a flap might only equate to approximately 1%-2% of the wing depth. Nevertheless, a clearly noticeable lift-enhancing effect can thereby be achieved. The flaps alter the flow-off condition at the trailing edge of the wing, thereby improving pressure distribution. In addition, owing to the rapid movability thereof, these flaps should also be able to actively compensate for gusts.
Actuators are needed to move the flaps and have to be covered with fairing elements from the point at which they extend beyond the wing profile, since without fairing they would project into the flow around the wing and increase the resistance of the aircraft. The problem in this case is that fairing elements of this type must be fixed to the lower side of the wing, on account of the flap adjustment mechanism extending there, and consequently obstructs the flaps themselves.
In an aerodynamically advantageous configuration thereof, the fairing elements would project downstream relatively far beyond the flaps, and a corresponding cutout would therefore be necessary on the upper side of the fairing elements to make possible a dipping movement of the flaps. Yet while said cutout may indeed remedy the kinematic problem, it may also result in a noise such as that from an organ pipe, meaning that a solution of this type would not necessarily be preferable. Transverse flow through the fairing element, which flow may also lead to aerodynamic resistance, is also prevented.
Alternatively, a fairing element may be formed sub-optimally from an aerodynamic perspective in such a way that it ends in a region in front of the intended perpendicular end position of the flaps, for example in front of a hinge line. This, however, would engender abrupt transitions between the fairing elements and the surroundings, thereby resulting in the formation of vortices, which heighten the resistance of the aircraft.
DE 101 56 733 B4 and US 2003/0102410 A1 show an aerodynamic profile comprising an adjustable flap, wherein the flap can be adjusted by an adjusting lever which is located below the profile and is exposed, not being covered by a fairing element.
A wing arrangement comprising adjustable flaps in the trailing edge region of the wing has not yet been optimally achieved aerodynamically. Therefore, it is at least one object to object to provide a wing arrangement, comprising an adjustable flap, in which mechanically simple adjustment of the flap can be achieved, with, at the same time, high aerodynamic performance of a wing arrangement and reducing little noise generation therein. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.